Frosty Winds (Memories)
|title = Blood Angel Snowmare |race = Pegasus Cyborg |sex = Mare |faction = Grand Pegasus Enclave - Formerly |family = Smoky Winds, Father Summer Breeze, Sister |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Green |mane = White and Teal |coat = Teal |cutie mark = Cloud & Snowflakes |accessories = PipBuck}} Frosty Winds is a pegasus mare, formerly an Enclave scout before she was left for dead. She is the protagonist of the story Fallout: Equestria - Memories. History Backstory Frosty Winds grew up in the Enclave, above the Cloud Cover. Frosty and her sister were raised by their father who was an enclave officer. She was a very wild, party-going pegasi during her teen years. Frosty joined the Enclave military when she was old enough and performed numerous missions, many of which involved going down to Equestria's surface. Her father was her commanding officer during many of these missions, including her last mission at Old Olneigh, where she and her squad were abandoned. Present Day Frosty barely survived an assault by Hellhounds at Old Olneigh which claimed the lives of her father and squad-mates. She was found by a group of patrolling Steel Rangers who brought an unconscious Frosty to their underground base and nursed her so she was well enough to be interviewed whilst also extracting several memories from Frosty's mind. Frosty awakens and discovers that she is crippled, having lost her left foreleg and is given a temporary prosthetic to walk on. She awakens to find Knight Rumcake standing by to take her to meet his superior officer, Soufflé. After a rough interrogation, Frosty is taken to a holding cell where she discovers a locked case. Bored, Frosty examines the PipBuck that has been attached to her right foreleg and manages to get it to work, after going through the tutorial program. Frosty also examines and unlocks the sealed case in her cell, discovering a griffin's anti-machine rifle. Frosty is allowed to leave her cell, so long as she has an escort, namely Rumcake who takes the time to introduce her to two other Rangers, Banana Pudding and Baked Potato. She lets Baked Potato examine the anti-machine rifle she found and convinces him to help her assemble it. Frosty is taken back to her cell when she recalls one of her memories, namely of the Enclave leader, leading operation Cauterize, Autumn Leaf. After another interrogation by Soufflé, she is left to be examined by a therapist named Instant Noodles, who informs Frosty that she is no longer a prisoner. Frosty is brought into her memories, via a memory spell where she learns part of what happened to her, four days prior when the Rangers found her. She returns to her cell/room to mope and be alone but strikes up a conversation with Baked Potato. She convinces Baked to build her a permanent replacement for her lost hoof which requires major surgery, Instant Noodles sends Frosty into another of her memories during the operation. Frosty awakens to find she now has a cyberleg, fashioned into a griffin claw. Frosty doesn't have long to appreciate the new appendage as the Steel Ranger base is attacked by a large group of Red Eye's followers. Frosty helps repel the invaders and acquires a single bullet for her Anti-machine rifle, she sees Soufflé is at the center of the fighting and prepares to kill him before passing out from blood loss from an earlier injury. Frosty awakens in her subconscious where she encounters three different versions of herself, her filly self, a version of herself from when she was in high school and dreamed of attending the gala, and Drunk frosty who is obsessed with drinking alcohol and partying. After speaking with herself, Frosty rests inside her mind to awaken in the real world. Frosty awakens and discovers that she didn't kill Soufflé like she feared, but actually saved him by killing his attacker. Soufflé impressed at Frosty's restraint, thanks her for sparing his life, no longer calling her by demeaning names. Baked Potato took the opportunity whilst Frosty was unconscious to make some modifications to her claw, improving it and adding a container for bottlecaps. Frosty goes to a meeting with the rest of the rangers where Star Paladin Cheese Puffs returns from acquiring a Water Talisman. The Steel Ranger base is attacked shortly afterwards by ponies looking to reclaim their stolen water talisman. Frosty is taken by the ponies to their home settlement of Happy Hills where Frosty needs to work, in order to pay her medical fees and buy back her possessions that were taken from her upon arrival. Frosty works in Underhill, near Happy Hills, collecting scrap metal, whilst in Underhill she sees a bizarre image on an old monitor and leaves the tunnels. Frosty pays her medical bills and buys back her possessions by the time Rumcake and Baked Potato arrive in Happy Hills, looking for her. The trio meet the town's mayor and negotiate the return of Happy Hills water talisman, in exchange for space to set up a Steel Ranger base of operations. Frosty returns to the tunnels in Underhill where she was working to investigate some of the strange things she saw, this time bringing Rumcake with her. They discover a scrap rocket and realize Raiders have been using the tunnels and pose a threat to the settlement. Rumcake, Baked and Frosty head out to a Raider camp, a few miles outside Happy Hills to try and get answers and find the Raiders that have been avoiding the tunnels, evidently being scared by something down there. Frosty and her friends decide to investigate and are joined by Happy Hills doctor, Doc Galactic. They enter the Underhill tunnels and stumble upon Tabber who has some past involvement with Doc Galactic back in Dise. Tabber joins Frosty and her friends, leading them to the main Raider encampment in the area. Frosty and her friends wipe out the Raiders and return to Happy Hills. Unfortunately, wiping out the Raiders has made Happy Hills a target for retaliation as a large force of Raiders and a few alicorns lay siege to the town. Happy Hills withstands the assault, thanks to the combined efforts of the Steel Rangers with their heavy armaments and the town's militia. During the fighting Frosty goes to Underhill to make sure the tunnels are secure, alongside knight Sparkle Cola, there they find a group of Raiders, impersonating Steel Rangers, having killed and stolen their armor. Frosty discovers how to use the add-on, on her PipBuck sending arcs of lightning that kill three of the five, raider imposters. After the battle, Frosty destroys the Raider/Slaver camp she had previously visited outside Happy Hills with Tabber and Rumcake, going to rescue the slaves she had met during an earlier encounter. One of the slaves recognizes Tabber who decides to betray Frosty once she realizes he was involved with these slavers. Frosty is severely injured as is Rumcake, but Tabber barely manages to retreat while under fire by Frosty's Mysterious Stranger. The slaves manage to stabilise their two rescuers long enough for them to radio Happy Hills, Steel Rangers for aid. The rangers rescue Frosty, Rumcake and the slaves, returning them to their base in Happy Hills were they both recuperate. Rumcake and Frosty go out on a date after they decide to delay heading to Laughterville to investigate the lack of weapon caravans that deliver Sleazy's merchandise. Rumcake heads to Laughterville without Frosty who is still recovering from her injuries and so she has Baked Potato upgrade her claw again. Baked installs a shotgun mechanism in her cyberclaw, turning it into a ballistic hoof that fires shotgun rounds after loading it and readying it to fire. Frosty heads for Laughterville when Rumcake sends out a distress transmission, carrying Knight Tangerine as back up. They end up being stopped by the Firewing Talons who let them spend the night, before sending Frosty on her way, with instructions to deliver infomation to Blackwing's Talons. The pony talon, Midnight is also sent to accompany Frosty and Tangerine. The trio travel for a day and camp out in a cave, when dawn finally arrives, the Enclave are waiting outside to arrest or execute Frosty, claiming her to be a defector/dashite. Frosty readies for a battle, retreating further into the cave alongside her two companions. Relationships Rumcake - Rumcake is a Steel Ranger who initially liked Frosty for her good looks. Over time, the two became fast friends and eventually felt they could be something more. They have decided to try dating and see how it works out for them. Baked Potato - Frosty has a good friendship with the older stallion and her cyberclaw has become his pet project, modifying and improving it for her. Sleazy McCheapkins - She has done business with the ghoul weapon merchant on numerous occasions. She is often exasperated with the ghoul's dislike of bartering and selling things cheap. She brings Sleazy Bobbleheads which he collects and pays large amounts of caps or valuable services/weapons to acquire. Traits Appearance Frosty is a teal mare with a white and teal, striped mane. She has emerald eyes and a cyberclaw to replace her missing left leg, the claw is painted in the same colours as Frosty's mane. Her cutie mark is a white cloud, with several snowflakes beneath it. She wears a large grey duster for armor, with sewn in plates for added protection. Personality Frosty is a upbeat and easy going mare, she has a fondness for weapons and a love of cherry flavoured cakes and baked goods. She is also a fast learner, learning to use her PipBuck and the proper cleaning and maintenance procedures for her anti-materiel rifle. She has also shown a fondness for pranks and is willing to perform pranks, alongside Rumcake. Frosty also suffers from a fractured psyche, that manifests itself as different versions of herself. These manifestations include... 'Drunk Frosty - '''A version of Frosty that is constantly drunk and making lewd jokes. She also happily shares her booze with the other personalities. '''Filly Frosty - '''A childish and cheery version of Frosty that is full of energy and goodwill. She is a small filly version of Frosty. '''Gala Frosty - '''A version of Frosty from her younger years that seems to act as the voice of reason amongst the various personalities. She often offers advice to Frosty as well and gives her updates on what is happening inside her ever-changing mind. '''Raider Frosty - '''A violent and bloodthirsty version of Frosty that enjoys killing and fighting, particularly if it is done in a violent and gruesome manner, such as claw-to-hoof combat and dismemberment. '''Ice Storm -' A male unicorn personality that appears to be there to help guide and support Frosty as she tries to recover her lost memories. He is also shown conversing and drinking calmly with Raider Frosty. (Author's Note: He is the result of the "Mysterious Stranger" perk, but he's also got plot significance too.) Skills & Abilities Frosty Winds is a skilled flier and enjoys making use of her wings to their fullest. She is capable of flying at high speeds, though nowhere near say Sonic Rainboom speed. She is an experienced Enclave trooper with power armor training and energy weapons training. Frosty also possesses a high degree of skill with sniper based weaponry, such as Anti-materiel rifles. Frosty has also developed some skill in melee combat, using her cyberclaw or her powerhoof to deliver powerful strikes or cleave and claw at her enemies. She has also shown to be a decent barterer, lowering the price of goods/services from Happy Hills businesses and resident doctor. Equipment Before her capture by the Steel Rangers, Frosty owned a set of Enclave power armor and two energy rifles. Frosty owns a anti-materiel rifle she found inside a locked case in her cell, a submachine gun which she uses as her primary sidearm and a unique powerhoof with a flame talisman/enchantment called Philomena's Touch. She wears a grey duster with protective armor plates as armor. Frosty also owns a PipBuck she had to wear to perform certain procedures on her and was supposed to be locked by Baked Potato. Baked didn't expect Frosty to go through the bother of the entire tutorial and unlock the PipBuck's functions. The PipBuck has a Disruptor addon that can short-circuit advanced technology and can be lethal under the correct conditions. Category:Characters Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Dashite Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters (Memories)